Esa mujer me enloquece
by Carleta-fga
Summary: Solo bastó una oportunidad para que en ellos naciera un inexplicable deseo, y todo debido a la necesidad de llenar el vacío que surcaba su interior; solo que su curiosidad, los empujaría a conocer el verdadero amor. Sesshomaru/Kagome.
1. Bajo la luz de la luna

_Solo bastó una oportunidad para que en ellos naciera un inexplicable deseo, y todo debido a la necesidad de llenar el vacío que surcaba su interior._

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos"._

**ESA MUJER ME ENLOQUECE**

_**Capítulo 1: Bajo la luz de la luna.**_

Últimamente tenía una muy mala suerte, la vida se estaba empeñando en encararla en situaciones que paulatinamente se estaban tornando más difíciles. Desgraciadamente, a su percepción, también la soledad se apoderaba de su ser. Y era en estos momentos cuando más deseaba tener una vida normal; en ningún momento renegaba del estilo que vida que había llevado estos últimos cuatro años, tuvo buenas satisfacciones, alimentó una esperanza llena de ilusión, auxilió a demasiadas personas, dejándole un buen sabor de boca; pero ahora, todo era diferente, para nada le satisfacía estar en su situación actual, su esperanza de poder estar a lado de Inuyasha se encontraba rota en mil pedazos y ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma en ese instante. Kagome Higurashi, estaba atrapada entre la corteza de un árbol y el cuerpo de ese youkai ¿Tenía caso hacer algún intento de poder salir bien librada de esa complicada situación? La respuesta en primera instancia era negativa; sin embargo, algunas imágenes se aparecieron en su mente y todas estaban relacionadas con su familia. _"Quiero verlos… al menos una vez más…"._

- ¡¡¡No te tengo miedo!!! – esa afirmación demostraba una efímera seguridad por parte de la mujer.

- (…)

- ¡¡¡¿Piensas mantenerme inmóvil para siempre?!!! – poco a poco se envalentonaba.

- No creo que estés en las condiciones de querer retarme insignificante humana - aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas con la misma serenidad que reflejaba su rostro, pero aún conservaban un dejo amenazador.

- Entonces… ¿qué quieres de mí?

La luz de la luna reflejaba a dos seres que se hallaban en una peculiar situación. El respetado y muy temido Taiyoukai mantenía presa a la "eterna" compañera de su despreciable medio hermano; como había recuperado su brazo, esto le permitía sostener firmemente las muñecas de Kagome por encima de la cabeza de la chica; se daba el tiempo necesario para examinarla, analizarla, había algo en ella que era diferente, algo que lo inquietaba, que lo intrigaba, pero aún con toda su sabiduría, no sabía exactamente que era; _"… ¿qué quieres de mí?"; _esa pregunta lo perturbó de alguna manera, ¿qué podía querer él de ella?, ¿qué podía querer de esa inútil humana? Lo único que quería era saber o conocer ese 'algo' que le llamaba la atención, del cual, ella era poseedora. Nada más eso quería.

- ¿Qué te hiciste? – su voz era un tanto enérgica.

¡Que pregunta tan más lerda! Nunca imaginó que el gran Sesshomaru hiciera esa clase de interrogaciones, que a su vez, ella no entendió.

- ¿Qué me hice? – Mostró extrañeza en su rostro - … no entiendo…

La mirada dorada la contempló con mucho detenimiento, hurgando.

- ¡Contesta! – Exigió el Lord.

¿Qué responder ante aquel cuestionamiento? Era muy desconcertante.

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó - no me he hecho nada.

La observó directamente a los ojos. Desde luego que esa mujer le estaba mintiendo, ¿qué pretendía ella?, ¿burlarse de él? Estaba en un completo error si esperaba que él no tomara represalias en su contra.

- ¡¡Mientes!! – Declaró, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una mayor fuerza al agarre con que la tenía inmovilizada – no me quieras engañar – agachando y acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Es que no entiendo… - el temor comenzaba a amedrentarla al ver la actitud de Sesshomaru - …me estás lastimando… - se quejó.

Esa contestación no era lo que esperaba, escucharla le irritó de sobremanera. Tenía que saber esa verdad que escondía la muchacha extraña.

- Estás cambiada – Sentenció.

¿Escuchó bien? Él le había notado un cambio, ¿y eso era lo que le intrigaba?

- ¡Todos cambian con el paso del tiempo! – eso era lo único que le podía dar como respuesta coherente.

La vio nuevamente, él no creía que esa mujer fuera tan estúpida como para seguir tentándolo a infligirla, lo más viable era conformarse con esas palabras; sin embargo, el tenía sus propios medios para averiguar lo que sucedía con ella. Sin el menor decoro, comenzó a olfatearla en el cuello, el rostro, cabello, todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El mismo procedimiento lo repitió varias veces, pero sin ningún resultado. Esta situación lo exasperó terriblemente. En cambio, para Kagome, lo que hacía su opresor la intranquilizó en demasía, ¿qué ganaba él con ese comportamiento? Pasaron los minutos, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las respiraciones agitadas de la chica, que eran producto del miedo creciente; se estremeció más cuando sintió como una garra delineaba su anatomía, desde su abdomen plano, pasando por su pecho derecho hasta su cuello. Ella no pudo impedirlo, puesto que la otra mano del youkai imposibilitaba el movimiento de sus brazos; de sus piernas no se apreció algún acto de defensa, pues éstas flaquearon considerablemente.

- ¡¿Quieres jugar conmigo humana?!

- ¡¡No!! – La desesperación de Kagome respondió - … suéltame por favor… - suplicó.

Ella no era así, las veces que se encontraban para encarar una batalla con su enemigo en común, Naraku, siempre tenía iniciativa, era valiente, tenía decisión en sus actos, jamás imploraría por su vida; pero esta mujer que se encontraba delante suyo era totalmente diferente, pero…

- Tu nombre es Kagome… ¿o me equivoco?

No era una sorpresa para ella que Sesshomaru supiera su nombre, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba viniendo a esa época, pues esto no era de mucha relevancia.

- Así es…

Sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Qué hacías en este lugar?

- ¡No veo la necesidad de contestarte!

¿A caso ella no apreciaba su vida?

- ¡¡¡Que insolente eres chiquilla imbécil!!!

"_Ser honesta no es ser insolente…"_

- ¡¡¡Estaba haciendo mi trabajo y no soy una chiquilla… soy una mujer!!!

Por fin, esa humana volvió a comportarse como la conoció tiempo atrás, era combatiente.

- ¿Una mujer? – Meditó – Pues… - la olfateó sigilosamente – no lo creo – finalizó.

Seguían mirándose, con una mayor intensidad, de igual a igual. Ninguno claudicaba ante el otro. Kagome se inquietó, pues los ojos dorados la veían de una forma totalmente distinta a comparación de momentos anteriores, pero debía aceptar que esta vez no tuvo miedo, es más, hasta nació en ella una sensación de pudor, por lo cual, su mejillas no tardaron en pigmentarse de un leve rojizo. No pudo más, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada.

¿Qué forma tan peculiar de reaccionar tienen los humanos? Sin embargo, extrañamente, le agradó la actitud de la muchacha y se percató que entre más cerca él estaba de ella, una nueva fragancia emanaba de la mujer, fragancia que lo incitaba a apegar más su cuerpo al de su 'presa'.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, el calor de Sesshomaru la estaba abrumando, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus manos ya estaban libres y solo por inercia, colocó sus palmas sobre la armadura que cubría el torso del Taiyoukai. Claramente podía sentir la respiración de él sobre la piel de su rostro.

- (…)

- (…)

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!

Varios gritos se escuchaban y las personas que los emitían estaban cada vez más cerca; eran inconfundibles, sus amigos estaban a punto de encontrarla.

Su nombre se repetía, la llamaban.

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!

Ambos reaccionaron, ella lo empujó gracias a la ayuda de su fuerza interior, aunque no le costó demasiado trabajo, puesto que el Lord le ayudó alejándose un poco. Su único contacto era el visual.

- Eres diferente – confirmó el dueño de mirada ambarina – pero te falta algo para ser completamente una mujer… - terminado de decir esto se fue, envuelto en una esfera de luz.

Lejos de sonarle misógino el último comentario del Taiyoukai, hizo que se sonrojara mucho más; todo indicaba que él se tomó la molestia de indagar si ella era pura o no. No obstante, en la forma que la miró y se acercó a su ser, despertó en ella un sentimiento raro que le causó cierto grado de felicidad. Su autoestima se había elevado un poco, y todo gracias al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste; algo totalmente impensable.

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!

La aludida volteó en dirección de donde nacían aquellos gritos.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!

- ¡¡Kagome!! – Acercándose - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- (…)

- ¿Kagome?

- Si… estoy bien… - ofreciéndole una sonrisa - … estoy bien Inuyasha.

- No te escucho muy convencida, pero si tú lo dices… - la vio atentamente - …será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar, estamos cerca del territorio de…

- Sesshomaru… – lo interrumpió la fémina.

- Así es – inspeccionando la zona - …no estoy de humor como para un enfrentamiento con él… - volvió a observar a su compañera de batallas… - ¿desde cuando sabes que este territorio es de él?, ¿lo enfrentaste?, ¿te hizo daño? – impaciente.

- No, alguna vez me lo dijiste… - expresó con cierto fastidio – vámonos.

- Pues no lo recuerdo… - rascándose la cabeza y alejándose del sitio.

La señorita Higurashi no lo escuchaba, aún tenía muy presente lo que vivió en aquel lugar, convenciéndose a sí misma que de ningún modo se repetiría lo experimentó allí.

"_Él… me…jamás… haría ... "._

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ella? Seguramente nunca tendría una respuesta a esos cuestionamiento, pero a final de cuentas, reconocía que le había fascinado esa situación.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Pues… aquí este primer capítulo, ¿les gustó?, ¿qué les pareció?

Esta es mi primera incursión al mundo del fanfiction de Inuyasha (he escrito otros, pero este es el primero de este grandioso anime XD), así que pido pedón si no cumple con sus expectativas. Tiempo atrás quise publicar un fic de Inuyasha, pero por diferentes razones nunca lo hice; ahora tengo esta oportunidad y espero tener el apoyo de ustedes, los lectores, con sus respectivas sugerencias, críticas, halagos, lo que sea.

Muchas gracias por leer este primer capítulo!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Confusión de mujer

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos"._

--

_**Capítulo 2: Confusión de mujer.**_

La distracción, últimamente era su compañera y como consecuencia, algunos de sus comentarios y de sus actitudes eran torpes y bastante escuetos; la víctima del día de hoy fue su arco: por tratar de ajustar la cuerda de soporte, tontamente lo rompió, ahora, con ayuda de la anciana Kaede, se encontraba alistando el arco sustituto. Con evocación inconciente aquellas imágenes vinieron a su mente; esa forma de ser observada, sentir el roce en su cuerpo, que a pesar de que las ropas no permitían un contacto directo con la piel, percibió una sensación que la quemaba, que lejos de lastimarla, la hacían vibrar de… _"¿placer?"; _de tan solo pensarlo la sobresaltó y causó que desajustara nuevamente la cuerda que tanto trabajo le costó tensionarla.

- ¿Sucede algo? – La anciana la miró muy extrañada.

- No… - rió nerviosamente – _no sucede nada._

No le creía, la vida le había dado la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la reencarnación de su hermana mayor, y sabía muy bien que algo la inquietaba; pues había notado la errática forma de actuar de la chica, ese comportamiento inició hace aproximadamente un mes cuando se extravió en los linderos de las tierras del medio hermano de Inuyasha.

- ¿Segura? Porque últimamente te he notado bastante rara ¿Te hizo algo Inuyasha?

Insistencia era lo que menos quería la joven.

- No hay de que preocuparse… solo que estoy cansada – fingió una sonrisa.

- La verdad… - la escudriñó con la mirada – no te creo.

Para la muchacha, la honestidad era necesaria, pero en este momento no requería de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué…- titubeó – no… creerme?

La vieja sacerdotisa, cambió su mirar a una más dulce y comprensiva, con cuidado, quitó el 'remedo' de arco que tenía la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

- Te conozco y sé muy bien que algo te pasa, no solo yo he notado ese cambio… Sango-Chan también me lo ha dicho, realmente está preocupada por ti.

¿Tan simple era como para que los demás se percataran de sus pensamientos? Quizá era algo muy patético, pero lamentablemente muy cierto y, siendo de esa manera, no tenía caso de ocultarlo.

- Pues… - dudó - …tengo una sensación que me está…

- ¡¡¡¿Ya terminaste?!!! – una tercera voz se escuchó, interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres que estaba dentro de la cabaña.

Kagome se indignó, esa pregunta la irritó en demasía, ¿qué tenía ese ser mitad humano y mitad demonio, como para hacerla enfadar en una milésima de segundo? Quizá ya formaba parte esencial de sus "relación", pero también no escatimaba la presencia de otros sentimientos ocultos en su corazón.

- ¡¡¡No!!! – Lo sacó del lugar como pudo - ¡¡¡Y me voy a tardar mucho…… si vuelves a interrumpir… tardaré mucho más!!!

Gritar una 'osuwari' no era la idóneo, pues solo sería prolongar una discusión llena de tonterías y con el que menos quería pelear, era Inuyasha, la manzana de la discordia.

- Tranquila… - la voz de la anciana quería aquietar los ánimos - … conoces a Inuyasha… es demasiado impulsivo.

- Ya lo sé… - tornó una cara seria - …y eso me está cansando…

Kaede la vio con mucho interés, notó que la expresión de la joven no solo había tristeza, había mezclado enojo y fastidio, algo muy sorprendente ¿Una mujer puede hastiarse de la persona, en este caso, del Hanyou que ama? Desgraciadamente la vida la lleno de experiencia en varios rubros, pero en 'cosas del amor' era una total inexperta.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

Una pregunta sencilla, pero muy difícil de responder, hace unos cuantos instantes esta más que dispuesta a desahogarse con la sacerdotisa, pero el _"inútil"_ le quitó toda ansia de hacerlo.

- Será mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión…

- Es evidente de que se trata de Inuyasha, ¿o me equivoco?

- (…)

- ¿Kagome?

- Si tiene que ver Inuyasha… de hecho mi convivencia con él se ha vuelto demasiado pesada en tensión… - la chica meditó las siguientes palabras – últimamente he revalorado mi vida y me hago la pregunta si realmente valió la pena mis constantes sacrificios…

Al parecer, no era cualquier problema el que estaba viviendo la joven miko, el planteamiento que apenas escuchó era muy serio y muy cercano al arrepentimiento; pero estaba muy conciente que era cierto que la muchacha dedicaba su tiempo en ayudarlos que en disfrutar la pacífica vida del mundo y tiempo al que pertenecía; no obstante, en el momento que la chica decidiera irse para siempre de esa época, en su justo derecho estaba ¿Cómo ayudarla? Se le ocurrió una opción.

- Si quieres revalorar tu vida, ¿por qué no regresas por una temporada a tu época?, creo que eso te serviría de mucho para tomar una decisión. Sería lo más viable – concluyó la anciana.

¿Regresar a su casa, con su madre, abuelo y hermano? Ya llevaba varias noches pensándolo, pero que se lo dijeran, la impulsó a considerarlo con una mayor convicción.

- Lo pensaré… - titubeó – aunque……tal vez sea lo mejor… - volteó a mirar el cielo, en poco tiempo anochecería – lo mejor será que si me vaya… por un tiempo – esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Kagome Higurashi, la muchacha llena de optimismo se encontraba derruida a escombros de depresión. Kaede se inquietó bastante por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Hoy mismo.

¿Tan mala estaban las cosas como para escapar literalmente en la primera oportunidad que se le ofreció? Indudablemente si, no es que fuese egoísta, como humana, como una mujer, necesitaba espacio y tiempo, reencontrase a sí misma.

- En ese caso, será mejor que les avises a tus amigos y desistan de la idea alocada de viajar en la noche.

- El de la idea alocada es solo Inuyasha… para variar – expresó con mucho sarcasmo.

* * *

¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma tan poco honrosa? El Taiyoukai de las Tierras del Oeste se preguntaba a cada momento. Posiblemente una fortuita debilidad, _"…¿debilidad?...", _eso ni siquiera él se lo permitía, con solo pensar esa idea lo enfadó y lo peor de todo, con él mismo. Todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer, nuevamente le punzó el orgullo; apretó sus puños con mucha furia; ese tipo de actitudes eran acordes con las características humanas; él no debía inculpar a otros.

Respiro profundamente varias ocasiones, agradecía que su sirviente la niña que apenas sobrepasaba la década de la vida no estuvieran de ruidosos, a pesar de que éste último par de años de vivir en ese palacio tan grande; éstos se la ingeniaban para armar una detestable escándalo, la gran mayoría de las veces causado por la ineptitud de sus sapo servidor.

Su orgullo, su casta, jamás la rebajaría por esa debilidad y más por una debilidad inexistente; _"…una mujer…"_, no podía equivocarse, esa chiquilla no había sido tocada por nadie, ni por su hermano. Alguna vez llegó a pensar que ese híbrido la tomaría como su hembra, pero por lo que descubrió, seguramente que ese Inuyasha ni siquiera lo ha pensado, pues ha estado tan obsesionado con ese cuerpo vil de barro. _"Para ser una mujer humana…"; _¡¡¡¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?!!! ¡No podía ser que en un corto lapso de tiempo cayera varias veces en el mismo error! Aún con rabia por esos pensamientos, aceptaba que esa joven para nada era despreciable.

- Sesshomaru-sama…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – su estoica y amenazadora voz retumbó por toda la habitación.

- Pero Rin…

- ¡¡¡Yaken!!! – Interrumpió al pequeño youkai.

Lo mejor no era tentar su suerte, intuyó que su respetado "Amo bonito" estaba muy concentrado en su cavilación; prefirió a batallar con las ingenuidades de la niña a terminar descuartizado por todos lados.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Sin darse cuenta, había descargado la cólera que le había generado el estar meditando en cosas tan triviales. Haciendo una gran esfuerzo, decidió cambiar de pensamientos, a aquellos que realmente le fueran útiles.

* * *

No podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que la 'inconciente' de Kagome quisiera darse el lujo de irse a descansar cuando tenían muchos pendientes? Debía ser una mala y _"jodida broma"; _el hanyou no daba crédito y por supuesto que no lo sometería a una llana pelea; lo que ya se había decidido, decidido estaba y punto.

- ¡¡¡¿Por qué rayos nos haces esto?!!! – Enfurecido - ¡¡¡¿No comprendes la importante que es descubrir cualquier pista que nos lleva a Naraku?!!!

"_Querrá decir Kikyou…"_

- Ya lo pensé y no me retractaré…

- ¡¡¡Estás loca!!! – Sentenció el hanyou.

- Hasta ahora no ha habido ataques a las aldeas por extensiones de Naraku… - fue interrumpida.

- Con mayor razón deberías quedarte… ¡¡¡tanta paz solo significa que ese desgraciado está planeando algo sumamente peligroso!!!

- Pero…

- ¡¡¡Nada de peros!!!

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! Creo que Kagome-chan merece un buen descanso – expresó Sango.

- Tiene razón, de todos, ella es la que lleva la parte importante: purificar espiritus y eso no es nada sencillo – intervino Miroku-

Todos caminaban apresuradamente hacia el pozo del tiempo. Kagome estaba muy decidida y todo indicaba que sus amigos la apoyaban, bueno, excepto Inuyasha, aunque ya lo esperaba. El pleito inició en el mismo momento que ella les comunicó que se iría a su época, lo dijo de una forma escueta, pero lo suficiente para no dar explicaciones y comenzó a caminar sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera; los demás la comenzaron a seguir, uno para hacerla desistir a la buena y a la mala y los otros, para defenderla si se diera el caso. El pequeño zorrito ni enterado estaba, pues como ya había oscurecido, dormía profundamente.

- ¡¡¡Ya dije que me voy y no hay vuelta atrás!!!

- ¡¡¡Pues entonces vete!!! – Cansado de exhortar – Al fin de cuentas… ya ni tan indispensable eres…

Todos pararon en seco, esta ves el mitad youkai se extralimitó con su comentario, fue demasiado. Kagome sintió coraje y tristeza, para Inuyasha, solo era como un objeto que se podía abandonar. Olvidada e inútil, esa era su sensación, ¿qué más le podía pasar? Le quedaba su dignidad y con ella respondería.

- Por eso me voy Inuyasha – haciendo gala de su falsa alegría – ya tenía muchas ganas de unas vacaciones y como aquí ya no soy tan indispensable…pues…

- Kagome-chan… - angustiosamente Sango la llamó.

- No hay nada que preocuparse… - sonrió – ya sabes que es un descerebrado para hablar…

Inuyasha ignoraba las palabras, solo si limitó a cruzar los brazos y desviar su vista de sus interlocutores. Kagome, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se lanzó al fondo del pozo.

Todos guardaban silencio ¿qué más podían decir?, ¿o qué podían hacer? Nada, más que respetara a Kagome.

- Espero que no te arrepientas Inuyasha – advirtió el monje.

- Por decir la verdad no me arrepentiré, además la insolencia de ella se lo buscó. Sabe de nuestras prioridades y muy cómodamente las rehúye.

- No rehúye… - suspiró la muchacha – las prioridades que tú dices son solo nuestras…

Miroku entendió muy bien el mensaje que pronunció Sango, su pareja, y le daba la razón.

- Son solo nuestras prioridades, porque éste es nuestro mundo – acentuó – nuestros problemas… y debemos hacernos responsables de ellos.

Inuyasha los vio, parte de él le gritaba que lo que escuchó era muy cierto, pero se salió por el camino fácil, el de la desfachatez.

- ¡Bah! Esas son tonterías.

* * *

Ya llevaba un buen rato de haber salido del pozo, solo se encontraba a unos paso de la puerta principal de su casa, el lugar que tanto había añorado y por encima de todo, a las personas que estaban adentro. Sonrió con cierta melancolía; un fuerte viento desacomodó su larga cabellera y por una extraña razón, vio hacia la luna. La admiró, hoy estaba muy hermosa, inspiraba confianza y difundía templanza dentro de su ser. Sin querer, remembró lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, aquel encuentro que tuvo.

Posiblemente estaba exagerando las cosas.

"…_tanta paz solo significa que ese desgraciado está planeando algo sumamente peligroso…"_

Si razonaba con mayor objetividad, esta vez Inuyasha tenía razón. Ella se había comprometido y tenía que cumplir. Observó su casa, todo indicaba que su encuentro con su familia esperaría un poco más. Muy segura, regresó al pozo y se introdujo a él.

* * *

Hasta que punto había llegado. Increíblemente el Taiyoukai tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir a distraer su mente; la noche era pacífica y eso le ayudaría mucho. Ya había caminado por bastante tiempo, inconcientemente el rumbo que había tomado era en dirección de la aldea donde descansaban el grupo de su medio hermano, eso lo puso furioso que con un solo golpe derribó un árbol de fuertes raíces.

La caminata era inservible, así que decidió regresar.

* * *

Lo reconocía, subir ahora si la cansó, se tomó un respiro y, ¿ahora donde iría?, ¿la cabaña de Kaede? No, eso no era lo más conveniente; conociendo a Inuyasha, seguramente ya habían partido. No debían ir muy lejos, así que optó por alcanzarlos, pues afortunadamente sabía a donde se dirigían.

Así empezó su travesía, corrió con todas las fuerzas y velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, pero sin ningún resultado; no los encontraba, no hallaba a sus amigos. Con poco aire en sus pulmones, se tiró al suelo. Se creyó una estúpida imprudente, lo mejor debió haber ido con Kaede para corroborar su viaje y de ser así, averiguar exactamente a donde; no que ahora, estaba en medio de la espesura del bosque. Se recargó en una árbol tenía que descansar. Estiró sus piernas y las masajeó, les había exigido mucho.

Un ruido la alertó, de alguna manera supo muy bien de que no era proveniente de sus compañeros. Con ayuda de la luz de la luna llena, buscó por todos lados y no veía nada.

"_Quizá sea un…"_

Emergió el causante del ruido; una liebre salió estrepitosamente de entre los arbustos, provocando que Kagome gritara de susto; se puso de pies velozmente y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, negándose el derecho de poder ver el suelo que pisaba. Algo le impidió su trayecto, con lentitud y con mucho valor, se giró poco a poco. Sus ojos se abrieron, se encontraba estupefacta al encontrarse con alguien quien ella no esperaba.

- ¿Otra vez sola? Deberías saber que eso es muy peligros y más cuando bajas tu guardia.

¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Era buena o mala suerte?

- Fue…fue… - tartamudeó - … un error.

Fue inevitable no admirar semejante belleza que poseía esa humana, de haber deseado verla, tal vez no habría sido así. Pero ella estaba ahí, a su entera disposición sin que nadie la auxiliara.

Otra vez esa mirada, que lejos de infundirle temor, le era totalmente agradable. Se percató que él alzó su mano derecha y específicamente en los dedos índice y medio había una pequeña luz que se acercaba más y más a su rostro asustado; _"¿Acaso me quiere mat…". _No tuvo tiempo de acabar su pensamiento, pues el poder de Sesshomaru surtió su efecto. Kagome había perdido el conocimiento; su cuerpo iba cayendo, pero no llegó al suelo; los fuertes brazos del youkai la sostuvieron.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_¿Qué le hará ese Sesshomaru? ……… ¡¡¡Quiero ser Kagome!!!

Siento mucho el enorme retraso que tuve, lamento haberlos hecho esperar… no tengo perdón de Dios… tuve uno que otro problema y pues había que atenderlo. Hasta el día de hoy tuve tiempo para darle los retoques a este capítulo que espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el producto de mi imaginación. También, extiendo mis gratitudes a todas aquellas lindas personas que me dejaron un mensaje en el primer capítulo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Quisiera saber su opinión sobre el capítulo y la manera de saberlo, es por medio de un review.

¡¡¡¡Cuídense y diviértanse mucho!!!! ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!


	3. Un paso definitivo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

**- **Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos"_

_Acontecimientos que sucedieron tiempo atrás, es decir, un FLASH BACK._

_--_

_**Capítulo 3: **__**Un paso definitivo.**_

No se entendía, en lo más mínimo. Él, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, se encontraba en medio de una fuerte paradoja que implicaba su orgullo y sus deseos; él que siempre supo como debía actuar con plena seguridad, él que se caracterizaba por un temple portentoso; él que demostraba con cierta jactancia su supremacía, no solo física, sino que también en cuanto a sabiduría; ahora, se encontraba más confundido que nunca ¿La causa? Todo indicaba que era la mujer que estaba en el suelo tirada enfrente de él. Pero, ¿cómo logró ella someterlo de esa manera?

¡¡¡Eso era una estupidez!!! Él jamás sería doblegado, menos por una mujer, que para rematar, es una mujer humana.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él?

"_¿Un hechizo?"_

¡¡¡Ni pensarlo!!! Reconocía que através del tiempo, la mujer miko había mejorado mucho en sus 'técnicas espirituales', de ello se había dado cuenta en diferentes batallas en las que coincidían, pero nunca, la muchacha sería capaz de dominarlo.

"_¿De qué otra manera?"_

Algún tipo de arte… _"¡Tonterías!"_

De cualquier forma, lo hecho, hecho está.

Pronto amanecería, ¿ahora, qué debía hacer? Después que provocó que la chica perdiera el conocimiento, la alejó del lugar donde la encontró, pero sin un rumbo fijo, solo quiso distanciarse lo que más se pudiera. Y ahí estaba, de pie con la imagen de la joven en el pasto y en el fondo una pequeña laguna que reflejaba la luna. Con pulcros pasos se acercó ante el cuerpo de mujer para finalmente cargarla nuevamente. Siempre la percibió como un ser extraño, comenzando con la peculiar forma de vestir, a sus ojos nunca estuvo 'decente', aparentando una forma vulgar; y en ese momento no era la excepción, aunque, las telas que llevaba, por lo menos le cubrían un poco más sus extremidades inferiores.

Recorrió su vista hasta llegar al rostro femenino, lo notaba más maduro, pero no por eso se demeritaba la belleza que poseía, por el contrario, esta aumentó notablemente, reflejando una fineza en todos sus rasgos. Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha había cambiado. Sin embargo, lo que más lo inquietaba era su aroma, que se convirtió en algo sumamente exquisito, atrayente, enigmático y fascinante ¿Cómo era que Inuyasha, su medio hermano, no había caído bajo ese encanto? La respuesta era sencilla: la torpeza mental e instintiva de ese hanyou no tenía límites.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

Ese último pensamiento lo perturbó, ¿acaso el motivo de su amedrentación era por que él si respondía y reconocía a su instinto?

"_¡Sandeces!"_

Eso era inaudito, solo aceptaba que la mujer que sostenía en brazos había tenido 'ligeros' cambios; nada más. Quizá su actuar se debía a una estricta curiosidad; sin embargo, ¿era posible que llegara a esos extremos por una simple curiosidad?

Cualquier medio era justificable para llegar al conocimiento.

No obstante, la intriga que le causaba la mujer era considerable; aún ahora que estaba inconciente, pues el rostro de ella reflejó una mueca de dolor, pero, ¿qué dolor podría estar padeciendo si lo que le hizo no llegaba a ese extremo?, seguramente era un muestra de debilidad humana; esa raza tenía defectos en demasía, eran totalmente patéticos que no están seguros de lo que quieres, de emociones volátiles y de decisiones estúpidas; sin embargo, se encontraba cargando a una de ellos.

Nuevamente el rostro de ella cambió, todo indicaba que pronto recobraría el conocimiento; no pasó desapercibido esta reacción para el youkai, pero hubo también algo que lo alertó, sin duda alguna, era una presencia hostil, más bien, varias presencias enemigas que lo estaba rodeando, cosas insignificantes a su criterio. Sin problema alguno, aún cargado aquel bulto femenino, con un simple movimiento giratorio y haciendo uso de su látigo, terminó con la gran mayoría. Solo quedaron dos con los que tuvo que lidiar un poco más. Sintió un ligero movimiento entre sus brazos, uno que se convirtió a ser bastante inquieto.

- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!

Ignorando olímpicamente la petición, tomó la Tokijin y con un braceo más amplió, utilizó el poder de ésta para poder exterminar los estorbos que se le habían atravesado.

Kagome, al percatarse de que era lo que sucedía, por inercia o por instinto, se aferró como pudo al cuerpo del Taiyoukai que la sostenía, siempre era mejor no 'estorbar' en estos momentos delicados. Al ya no escuchar alguna clase de ruido, abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, al parecer, todo indicaba que la tranquilidad nuevamente reinaba por esa zona. Con lentitud, alzó su mirada para encontrase con otra muy penetrante. Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, no era la primera ocasión que tenía semejante contacto con ese ser.

Ese profundo análisis que realizaba, nuevamente lo dirigió a la incógnita inicial que tenía con respecto a la mujer, _"¿qué tiene de especial?"_

Sin necesidad de pedirlo, mucho menos de exigirlo, fue bajada y colocada de pie en el piso, aquel temblor no la abandonaba, diodos pasos hacia atrás, era urgente alejarse de ese lugar, con una mirada un tato sumisa, le dio un mensaje; _"gracias"_, a final de cuentas, fue salvada por el medio hermano de Inuyasha. Al dar media vuelta y al iniciar una carrera de huída, inmediatamente fue interceptada.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Preguntó con cierto grado de desesperación.

- No tengo porque decírtelo… - Respondió secamente.

La mujer quiso esquivar el obstáculo, pero una vez más, fue detenida.

- ¡Déjame pasar!

El Youkai, con premura, sujetó fuertemente uno de los delgados brazos femeninos, la presa, definitivamente no se escaparía.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – Forcejeó.

- Tú vienes conmigo…

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

- ¡¡¡No tengo por qué!!! – Replicó la joven.

- Lo harás… - aplicó mayor fuerza - …quieras o no…

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – Trataba de soltarse - ¿qué quieres de mí?

La molesta voz de la miko lo estaba exasperando, pero lo que aumentó su furia fue la última pregunta de la chica, ni el mismo podía descifrar una respuesta lógica que pudiera adjudicarse a su persona. Con su energía, rodeó el cuerpo de la muchacha junto con el suyo; para poder conseguir su objetivo, era necesario permanecer lo más cerca que se pusiera de aquella inútil humana.

- ¡No! – La chica, por más que se resistía, no lograba su cometido, pero al notar lo que pretendía Sesshomaru, se movió bruscamente - ¡Por favor! – pidió con desesperación.

Fue demasiado tarde, para ese instante, una esfera luminosa los envolvió y lo alejó del lugar.

Curiosidad por saber lo que le inquietaba.

Miedo por no saber su futuro.

Una incertidumbre total para ambos seres.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

El lugar se sentía frío, el suelo donde se encontraba era firme, pero algo arenoso, así se lo indicaba sus manos y la mejilla izquierda que posaban directamente en el piso. Su cuerpo era presa de un enorme cansancio, sus párpados le pesaban demasiado como para poderlos mover siquiera; no quería abrir los ojos, no deseaba. Su respiración era pasiva, quizá dormir un poco más le serviría mucho. Sin embargo, a pesar de no poder visualizar el escenario, su conciencia ya había adquirido el suficiente nivel para poder percibir algunos factores. Se sentía mareada y con ligeras náuseas. De pronto a su mente vinieron varias imágenes: Inuyasha, Sango y el monje Miroku, su casa y luego él.

"_¡Sesshomaru!"_

Fue en ese momento que abrió sus ojos y alzó parte de su anatomía para quedar sentada, pero al hacerlo, un ligero vértigo la aquejó, causando que tomara su cabeza entre sus manos; ya pasada la molestia, miró a su alrededor; una tremenda oscuridad y la humedad, acentuaban una tenebrosidad del lugar, solo en la parte superior había una abertura donde pasaba la luz, lo lamentablemente del asunto, es que esa entrada estaba por encima de los cinco metro, imposible tratar de ver afuera o escapar, que esta última opción sería su prioridad.

Acostumbrándose a la poca luz; con mucho esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie y dar solo unos cuantos pasos, apoyándose de la pared, no obstante, sintió algo extraño, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, esto no se comparaba en nada como cuando realizaba arduas tareas físicas, ya sea como miko, o bien, cuando en su momento estuvo asistiendo a alguna Institución Educativa. Dio tres pasos más y se detuvo; algo mucho más raro percibió, un dolor en su entrepierna; casi por inercia, con su mano derecha tocó la parte inferior de su vientre. Jamás había sentido un dolor de esa manera que, aunque era intenso, no la obligaba a postrarla.

Una sensación indescriptible la inundó, en verdad que su cuerpo lo sentía especial. No pensaba que fuera golpeada o de alguna forma que haya sido maltratada, pues lograba distinguir la diferencia entre esas situaciones y lo que actualmente sentía, a excepción de brazo que sujeto el Youkai, el resto de su anatomía aparentemente estaba bien. Su cabello revuelto lo echó hacia atrás, tocó su rostro, se auto-exploraba sigilosamente. Los dedos largos de sus manos dibujaban caminos por todo su cuerpo, sin duda alguna, algo no estaba normal. Un paso más y otro lo siguió, nuevamente se hizo presente esa molestia en la parte baja de su pelvis.

Abrazándose a sí misma, comenzó a aturdirse, no sabía donde estaba, como había llegado a ese lugar, el tiempo transcurrido desde que regresó a aquella época, el motivo de esa sensación en su cuerpo, no sabía nada en lo absoluto. Sobándose su brazo lastimado, fue donde cayó en cuenta de otro detalle. La ropa que llevaba en esos momentos, no era la misma que usaba cuando Sesshomaru la capturó.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, su respiración se agitó, la frecuencia del latir de su corazón se incrementó velozmente, el desorden de su organismo era sinónimo de su estado anímico.

¡¡¡¿Cómo rayos fue que terminó en esas condiciones?!!!

Se recargó en la pared, la incertidumbre que llevaba a cuestas la estaba orillando a sucumbir a la desesperación, incluso al pánico.

_Sin alguna clase de delicadeza, su cuello fue invadido por unos ansiosos labios que humedecían la piel que yacía bajo ellos. El recorrido que inició en el lóbulo de la oreja femenina__, se había detenido para enfatizar aquellos mimos que succionaban la tez. Se había rendido ante él, pero ser mirada y tocada de esa forma, fueron los alicientes para consentir estos hechos incongruentes, poco racionales._

_Ahora, posando sus manos finas en la cabeza de él, empujó ligeramente, dando a entender que continuara con esas caricias, ya que le resultaban muy agradables._

_No solo ella cedió a ese acto desquiciado, él, Sesshomaru, infringió sus propios principios, ya no le importó que su orgullo fuera rebajado al extremo de considerar poseer a esa humana, que hasta ese momento, ya no era una simple consideración, ya era algo decidido, esa mujer sería suya._

_Kagome lanzó un suspiro de placer; ambos, interpusieron una mínima distancia entre sus rostros, con sus miradas fijas en las pupilas del otro, nació una especie de lazo que permitiría seguir con aquel encuentro que se gestaba, con una garra, el Youkai se deshizo de las telas que impedían contemplar esos montículos que ya habían estrujado sus manos. Al tener en libertad esos senos, no dudó en lamerlos con vehemencia._

_- Sesshomaru… - dijo la joven en un suspiro más de los tantos que ya había emitido._

Esa imagen vino a su mente, fue su acabose.

"_¡¡¡¿Qué hice?!!!"_

La ya atormentada muchacha no sabía que cavilar, esa escena no podía ser un recuerdo, eso debía ser una jugarreta de sus pensamientos. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, la angustia inmensa se reflejaba en su cara, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?

* * *

Su impaciente andar fue lo que le llamó la atención, su amo jamás tenía ese tipo de conductas; no importando que el rostro del Taiyoukai permaneciera inmutable, él lograba descifrar ciertas emociones que con el paso del tiempo consiguió conocer; sin titubear, aseguraba que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se encontraba de lo más inquieto.

No quiso preguntar, era mejor quedarse con la duda que tenía desde la noche anterior. Para él y los demás sirvientes de aquel palacio, fue sorpresivo verlo llegar con 'esa' mujer en sus brazos; sin embargo, siendo inteligentes, no se atreverían a cuestionar los actos del Amo y Señor del lugar, apreciaban más su integridad y su vida misma que la satisfacción de saciar su curiosidad.

Un hecho muy discutible a sus ojos.

Las órdenes que siguieron a su llegada fueron de los más inverosímiles, dar ropa y alimento a la humana que estaba inconciente era de suma importancia.

_- Cualquiera que la maltrate… - observó a todos - …no vivirá para contarlo._

_Todos asintieron, el gran Sesshomaru tenía que ser obedecido._

- ¿No ha despertado?

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas, la imponente voz del youkai de cabellos plateados lo cimbró hasta la última fibra de su ser.

- No amo… - apenas contestó – pero si quiera la obligamos a que…

- ¡¡¡Yaken!!! – Hizo una pausa – sabes mi advertencia.

- Lo sé… - avergonzado.

- ¡Retírate!

- Si amito…

- Cuando recobre la conciencia, me avisan… - miró hacia el paisaje que se podía contemplar desde un gran ventanal.

- Si… - fue la única escueta respuesta que pudo pronunciar.

Al estar solo, comenzó a gesticular las reprimendas que en silencio se llevaban a cabo dentro de su ser, se comportó de lo más vil, se dejó llevar por su instinto, pues lo antepuso a su juicio, ¿de qué sirvió toda la convicción que tenía y defendía sin medida alguna? ¿En realidad fue tan vulnerable ante los encantos femeninos de esa mujer llamada Kagome? Cerró sus puños con gran fuerza. No lograba asimilar ese acontecimiento tan detestable, pero lo peor de todo, es que aceptaba que le había agradado ese suceso y no se arrepentía de ello.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos? De lo que si estoy segura, es que ninguno de los dos forzó al otro para terminar así….jejejejejejeje…… esa Kagome si que es una suertuda!!!!

No sé donde ocultar mi rostro de la vergüenza, en verdad que lamento esta terrible demora que tuve, pero para serles honesta, tuve una crisis existencial de fic. Resulta que ya tenía en borrador toda, absolutamente toda la historia, pero al examinarla, me entró 'un no sé qué', que lo deshice, si, aunque no lo crean. Percibí que en algunas partes exponía el personaje de Sesshomaru muy OCC, y honestamente no me gustó. Llegó un momento que pensé en borrar esta historia (no solo esta historia, sino todos los fics que tengo…), pero una buena amiga me comentó que no desesperara, que enfriara mi cabeza en cuanto esta historia y así lo hice. Ahora, estoy renovada igual que este trabajo que les presento.

Trataré de subir un capítulo como máximo cada dos semanas, pues en ocasiones mi trabajo me absorbe, no obstante, yo hice un compromiso conmigo misma y con ustedes; y de que este fic lo termino, es que lo termino.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer infinitamente todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo y los dos anteriores, principalmente a aquellas que me obsequiaron un mensaje aun después de que ya me había tardado en publicar nuevamente. Deseo seguir contando con su apoyo.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Estuvo horripilante? ¿Merezco jitomatazos? ¿Pedradas? Espero no haber decepcionado; como algunas se darán cuenta, soy una total novata en la escritura de fanfics de Inuyasha (y de fics en general…), y es por ello que pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para publicar algo que realmente valga la pena.

Quiero saber su opinión, ya saben el medio, un review no me vendría nada mal.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
